In present navigation systems, navigation instructions are provided to a subscriber using on-board navigation systems. There are navigation systems that have the ability to select a route based on criteria such as shortest distance or shortest travel time, avoidance of traffic jams, toll routes or accidents, scenic beauty, and the like. It has been observed that the transfer of information in these navigation systems from a radio network to the subscriber over the air can be expensive. Furthermore, subscribers can be in bad locations, which suffer from poor communication infrastructure or capability.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.